1. Technical Field
The application relates to a post for a folding door and more particularly, a locking post.
2. Background Art
Locking posts presently used in folding doors are usually expensive to construct. They are typically of unitary, tubular construction so is difficult to mount lock mechanisms into the post and to adjust and/or service the lock mechanisms once installed. The post usually has several items projecting from the surface such as handles and portions of the locking mechanism such as lock cylinders which can be a hindrance, which can be damaged or broken, and which may mar the appearance of the door.